Affair
by violanda
Summary: Jalinan hubungan antara Daehwi dan JinYoung tersembunyikan oleh kisah cinta Park Jihoon yang notabennya adalah sehabat Daehwi dan tunangan JinYoung/JinHwi/DeepHwi/Genderswitch/GS/slight winkdeep
1. 1st

Cahaya redup yang berasal dari sebuah lampu yang menggantung di langit-langit kamar dengan nuansa pastel.

Dua orang manusia berjenis kelamin berbeda tengah bergemul panas berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang nyaman yang sedang mereka pakai sebagai tempat bercinta. Sang pria yang berposisi di atas dari tadi terus menggerakkan tubuh tegapnya.

Mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantannya dari lubang sang wanita.

Tubuh wanita sudah penuh dengan keringat, cahaya lampu memantul akibatnya. Dan kulitnya yang putih bagai susu mengkilap.

Beberapa gerakan lagi, dan mereka ada dipuncak kenikmatan dunia. Cairan mereka keluar bersama-sama. Tubuh sang jantan jatuh di samping pasangannya, napasnya berderu keras. Nampaknya kelelahan setelah beberapa sesi bercinta mereka.

Sama halnya, wanita dengan paras manis—alat pernapasnnya tengah bekerja dua kali mencoba meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk diisi ke dalam paru-parunya.

Tangan pria dengan kulit nyaris pucat itu terulur mengusap keringat di dahi sang wanita, "kau selalu indah sayang!" ucapnya berbisik di telinga sang kekasih.

Tangannya turun ke bawah, ke arah dada sang wanita. Diusapnya sebuah tanda merah yang tercetak jelas di sana.

Tubuhnya berubah posisi menjadi bersandar pada kepala ranjang, lalu diangkatnya tubuh sang wanita. Membiarkan kepala berambut hitam itu tersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Perasaan nyaman dapat dirasakan olehnya—sang wanita. Dan hangat. Bukan karena tubuh pria yang ia jadikan bantalan berkeringat tapi karena perasaan yang sebenarnya ia bingung harus menjabarkan seperti apa.

Tidak ada kata yang terbit dari mulut keduanya, kesunyian tercipta. Padahal kamar ini penuh dengan suara erangan dan desahan.

 _ **Drtt...Drtt...**_

Bunyi ponsel berwarna hitam memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sang wanita mengangkat tubuhnya—menjauhkan tubuh telanjangnya. Bergerak mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berbunyi. Pada layar ponsel pintarnya tertera tulisan _'Jihoon Calling'_.

Dengan satu gerakan ponsel keluaran pabrik ponsel kenamaan di dunia itu telah digenggamnya. Baru akan ada gerakan untuk menjawab panggilan itu, lengannya dicegat oleh sang pria.

 _ **Grep**_

"Jangan diangkat! Biarkan saja." Ponsel yang baru saja ia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu itu direbut oleh kekasihnya.

Ia agak marah, pastinya.

Ponsel yang sekarang ada di tangan kekasihnya itu terus saja berbunyi. "Kembalikan!" perintahnya dengan suara lembut."Tidak akan, kau pasti akan menjawab panggilan ini."

Kepala milik si wanita menggeleng,"JinYoung, kasihan Jihoon."

 _Cup_

Dengan cepat sebuah ciuman dicuri dari bibir wanita di hadapannya.

"JinYoung!" Wajah dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu itu menampakkan raut yang merajuk.

"Tidak sayang!"

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Dengan suara merengek ia keluarkan agak pria yang tadi memasukinya itu mau menggembalikan ponselnya.

"JinYoung!" Sekali lagi ia meminta dengan tampang yang sangat membuat seorang Bae JinYoung akan kalah.

Iya, pria tanpa sehelai benang ini adalah Bae JinYoung. Dan wanitanya adalah—"Baiklah. My Lee. Ini milik mu. Jangan memasang wajah yang membuat aku ingin memakanmu." Disodorkannya benda berwarna hitam itu.

Tepat panggilan keempat dari Jihoon. Seperti yang tertera di layar ponsel perempuan kelahiran Januari, bernama Lee Daehwi.

 _Pip_

 _'Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya Hwi?'_ Dapat ia tebak jika suara yang keluar lebih dulu adalah sebuah protes.

"Maaf Jihoon, tadi aku ke kamar kecil." Alasannya saja sebenarnya dan Ia berbohong, tentunya. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya memberi pertanyaan pada orang yang meneleponnya.

 _'Besok temani aku ya, ke pusat perbelanjaan dekat kafe langganan kita. Bisa bukan?'_ ucap Jihoon dari seberan telepon.

Daehwi menatap ke JinYoung, mulut JinYoung terbuka. Kekasihnya itu pasti akan melarang. Telunjukknya ia letakkan di bibir JinYoung, memberi isyarat untuk diam. Kepala JinYoung kemudian menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa?" tanyanya lagi. Tubuh JinYoung kini mulai menempel padanya.

 _'Sebelum siang. Biar nanti sehabis belanja kita singgah di kafe langganan kita,'_ sahut Jihoon.

Daehwi sepertinya agak kualahan, ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Jihoon katakan. JinYoung kini menjilati lehernya.

"Jam berapa tadi Jihoon?, aku tidak mendengar tadi." Ia terpaksa mengulang pertanyaannya.

 _'Sehabis makan siang Daehwi. Kau sedang bersama seseorang?'_ tanya Jihoon dengan nada curiga yang bisa Daehwi tangkap dari pertanyaan Jihoon barusan.

"Aku hanya sendirian saat ini." Daehwi bangkit dari kasur menjauhi lelaki Bae itu.

 _'Mungkin perasaku saja. Ya sudah, sampai besok. Selamat malam Hwi!'_

"Iya Jihoon. Sampai besok. Selamat malam juga."

Percakapan mereka terputus. Daehwi kembali menatap pria bersurai kecoklatan di depannya, tangannya terulur menyentuh mahkota sang pria. Mengusap keringat yang masih keluar dari pori-pori prianya dengan telapak tangan.

"Jangan bertemu Jihoon!"

"Eh?" Dahi Daehwi berkerut. Kenapa JinYoung menunjukkan raut tak suka dan agak merajuk?

"Daehwi, ku bilang jangan!" Oke, JinYoung seperti anak kecil saja bagi Daehwi.—"Kenapa? Jihoon temanku."

"Tapi kau pacarku," ucap JinYoung membuang wajah sambil. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Daehwi, geleng kepala ia dengan tingkah laku pria yang umurnya telah menginjak umur seperempat abad.

"Terserah, aku ingin tidur. Kau pilih berdebat atau memelukku hingga pagi?" Daehwi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi JinYoung, tak lupa menutup tubuh telanjangnya dengan selimut.

Grep

Tangan JinYoung melingkar di perut ramping Daehwi, kepala JinYoung terselip di ceruk leher perempuan bermarga Lee ini.—"Tentu aku memilih memelukmu hingga pagi sayang." JinYoung mengecup pundak Daehwi.

"Emm ..." Daehwi hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan JinYoung, merasa diabaikan. Laki-laki pemilik wajah rupawan ini makin gencar mengecup punggung Daehwi.

"JinYoung, hentikan. Aku sudah lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Besok aku harus bertemu dengan Jihoon." JinYoung langsung menghentikan kegiatannya—padahal ia sedang asik menggoda sang kekasih.

Tapi, sekarang Daehwi tengah sedang serius. Membuat Daehwi marah dan mogok bicara padanya, akhirnya diamlah yang ia pilih dan menyusul Daehwi yang baru saja pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

...

Tepat seperti yang telah direncanakan oleh Daehwi dan Jihoon melalui _line_ telepon tadi malam—menemani Jihoon berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan dekat kafe langganan mereka.

Berada di _store_ khusus pakaian pria Daehwi dan Jihoon tengan sibuk bergelut dengan pakaian pria."Apa kau sudah ketemu?" tanya Daehwi yang dari tadi serius dengan ponselnya—ia tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang ia beli di sini, Jihoonkan yang ingin membeli bukan dirinya.

Jihoon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi, "belum, aku bingung. Pakaian seperti apa yang harus ku berikan pada JinYoung."

Daehwi memasukkan ponsel yang tadi asik ia gunakan ke dalam tas jinjing berwarna krem miliknya. Berjalan mendekati Jihoon yang sudah menunjukkan tampang menyerah.

"Kau ingin membelikan JinYoung pakaian seperti apa?" Jihoon menggeleng,"kau saja yang pilihkan, aku tau pilihanmu pasti bagus."—"Jangan menyesal ya nanti." Jihoon hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Daehwi berjalan berkeliling store pakaian pria. Tak sampai tiga menit, Daehwi kembali dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian, sebuah kemeja putih sederhana, jas resmi berwarna hitam.

"Ku rasa JinYoung cocok mengenakan pakaian bernuasa monokromatik." Daehwi menyodorkan setelan pakaian—meski sederhana lihatlah merek pakaian itu, _brand_ kenamaan dunia—di tangannya, kepada Jihoon.

"Pilihanmu memang bagus. Pasti JinYoung suka." Jihoon menenteng pakaian pilihan Daehwi ke udara."Aku akan bayar ini dan menelepon JinYoung untuk makan bersama kita di tempat biasa," ucap Jihoon dengan senyum dan mata berbinar.

...

Tiramisu adalah kesukaan Daehwi, sudah setengah dari porsi yang ia pesan masuk ke dalam perutnya, entah itu berapa sendok sudah?

"Hwi, pesanlah yang lain! Kalau tiramisu saja mana kenyang," omel Jihoon yang duduk di sampingnya."Ini sudah cukup. Kau sudah pesankan minuman JinYoung?"

"Sudah. Ini lagi kenapa JinYoung lama sekali? Katanya ia akan segera datang."

"Terjebak macet mungkin." pendapat Daehwi. Tak selang berapa lama keluhan Jihoon tentang lamanya kedatangan JinYoung terbit dari mulut perempuan berparas imut itu, orang yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Apa aku lama?" Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Jihoon.

"Terlalu lama JinYoung." Bibir Jihoon manyun.

"Jangan seperti itu kau membuatku ingin mencium mu di sini," bisik JinYoung tepat di telinga Jihoon. "Bae JinYoung!" Perempuan agak gempil mencubit perut JinYoung—kekasihnya."Baiklah, Tuan Putri yang ini tadi sakit sekali." JinYoung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Daehwi.

"Hai Daehwi- _sshi_!"

"Hai juga JinYoung- _sshi_!"

"Kalian ini canggung sekali, jangan menyapa dengan seperti itu. seperti orang asing saja," protes Jihoon dengan gaya bicara JinYoung dan Daehwi.

Sementara JinYoung dan Daehwi yang dikatai seperti itu oleh Jihoon hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Aku hampir lupa. Ini untukmu." Jihoon menyodorkan paperbag hitam kepada JinYoung."Tadi aku membelinya. Daehwi lho yang memilihkannya untukmu. Apa kau suka?" JinYoung mengintip isi dalam paperbag pemberian Jihoon.—ia sudah tahu apa isinya sebenarnya. Dan tersenyum."Ini bagus sekali. Terima kasih telah memilihkannya Daehwi- _sshi_. Ini seleraku sekali."

"Iya sama-sama. Senang sekali jika JinYoung- _sshi_ senang dengan pilihan saya." Wajah Daehwi tertunduk. "Kan sudahku bilang jangan berbicara seperti orang asing. Kalian ini!" Lagi-lagi Jihoon protes.

Tak tahukah Jihoon jika ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

 _ **Bersambung ...**_

 **A/N :**

 **Fanfiction ini sudah saya publish di wattpad, sekarang coba di udarakan di fanfiction net.**

 **Semoga suka semuanya!**


	2. 2nd

_**Proudly Present ...**_

 **Affair**

 **By Violanda**

 **All the cast are belong to God, but this story is my own**

 **Warn! Genderswitch AU, bot as female**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy The Story!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Kemuning senja telah terlihat, tanda untuk Daehwi jika JinYoung tak lama lagi akan pulang dari pekerjaannya. Dan sebab itu Daehwi tengah sibuk, memilih menyibukkan diri di dapur. Itulah mengapa dapur begitu berisik jika pukul segini. Berbagai macam suara terdengar dan akan membuat orang tak suka keributan akan merasa terganggu, lubang kecil di ujung teko mengeluarkan asap panjang berbunyi agak nyaring.

Mata pisau beradu di permukaan talenan-warna coklat sebagai dasar sudah mulai pudar dan banyak bekas goresan sebab cukup berumur untuk benda sejenisnya, perpaduan koheren bunyi alat-alat dapur menjadi sebuah melodi lumrah untuk telinganya.

Daehwi selalu terbuai kala terjun ke dapur, menikmati rutinitas memasak hingga tidak menyadari jika JinYoung telah pulang dan kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya, sibuk mengendus tiap inci bagian lehernya terkadang hidung runcing si pria akan menyenggol kulit sang kekasih.

Daehwi tidak kaget. Karena ia selalu tahu jika itu sentuhan JinYoung, pria berwajah kecil itu hanya menonton Daehwi memasak tanpa ada niatan melepaskan tautan kedua tangan yang bersarang di perut Daehwi.

"Tidak ingin membersihkan diri dahulu?" Fokus Daehwi terpusat pada pisau di hadapan bersama sayuran siap potong, "masih ingin memelukmu." JinYoung makin gencar mengendus leher Daehwi.

Dibiarkan JinYoung untuk beberapa saat, Daehwi adalah tipikal yang memanjakan JinYoung dan JinYoung suka itu. "Ini sudah terlalu lama dan aku masih memasak, sekarang bersihkan dirimu lalu makan." Tubuh Daehwi terbalik menghadap JinYoung, melepaskan pelukan laki-laki itu.

Jari lentik Daehwi terulur, ke-lima jarinya membelai terlebih dulu kain dasi yang melingkar pada leher kemeja JinYoung, perlahan melepaskan simpul dasi JinYoung dan beberapa kancing atas.

"Aku belum diberi ciuman selamat datang." Tanpa aba-aba JinYoung mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir merah Daehwi. Agak lama, bibirnya sedikit bergerak dan memberi hisapan. Seolah melepas rindu setelah seharian tak bersentuhan, terakhir ia dapatkan tadi pagi. Ketika ia akan berangkat bekerja.

Tidak ada kata cukup untuk menikmati bibir Daehwi, tapi JinYoung harus ingat batasan. Selepas tautan mereka terpisah, ia langsung pergi sesuai perintah Daehwi tadi.

Tanpa ada balasan tindakan, Daehwi kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, ia harus segera.

...

Kamar bernuansa pastel tidak seberisik malam sebelumnya, para pelaku kala ini diam bersama aktivitas masing-masing. Daehwi sibuk memusatkan perhatian pada buku tebal, kedua matanya terbingkai manis oleh kacamata berlensa tipis hinggap di hidungnya.

Pahanya menjadi bantalan kepala kecil JinYoung, kekasihnya itu sibuk dengan ponsel. Sesekali bola mata Daehwi melirik, mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas berjilid berbubuhkan tulisan bercetak.

"Besok malam aku akan makan malam bersama Jihoon." JinYoung memecahkan keheningan, menyuarakan kegiatan yang besok akan ia lakukan.

"Hmm... " Masih setia pada deretan kata dalam buku dan tangannya bergerak mengelus pucuk kepala JinYoung.

"Tidak mengambil tindakan?" Daehwi menutup bukunya dan memandang JinYoung, "Tindakan? Maksudmu?" Dahi Daehwi berkerut, JinYoung bangun dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada Daehwi, "Apa kau tidak ingin melarangku?"

"Untuk?" Daehwi makin bingung. "Untuk mencegat agar aku tidak jadi makan malam bersama Jihoon."

"Tidak, untuk apa aku melakukan itu." Daehwi kembali membaca bukunya, dan mengabaikan JinYoung di depannya. "Agar kau bisa denganku terus." JinYoung agak kesal karena seolah diacuhkan oleh Daehwi.

"Apa kau tidak cemburu?" kembali bertanya, "aku besok akan menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jihoon."

"Bukannya ini sudah dibicarakan seminggu yang lalu dan aku mengizinkan, lagi pula untuk apa aku cemburu. Bukankah aku sudah begitu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamamu." Buku yang tadi dibaca kini sepenuhnya ditinggalkan dan sekarang tergeletak di atas nakas.

"Tapi aku inginnya kau melarangku." JinYoung agak tersungut-sungut.

"Aku tidak ingin egois JinYoung, habiskanlah waktu dengan Jihoon besok." Daehwi memperbaiki posisinya dan mulai menarik selimut sebatas perut, "jangan membantah lagi, jangan meminta aku untuk melarangmu." Daehwi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat mulut JinYoung terbuka untuk menbantah.

Sebuah kecupan singkat Daehwi berikan untuk meredam JinYoung, dan tersenyum setelahnya. Pikir JinYoung, wanita di hadapannya tengah mengundangnya untuk mampir malam ini. Menikmati malam indah mereka.

Maka dari itu ia menautkan bibirnya kembali dengan aksi yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Mengajak lidah Daehwi untuk saling bersalaman, air liur mereka bertukar dan keluar dari mulut.

JinYoung menatap wajah Daehwi yang sudah memerah, tatapan wanita Januari itu amat sayu. Oh, kesabaran JinYoung di ambang batas.

"Aku akan menemani Jihoon besok malam asalkan malam ini jadi milik kita." Suara JinYoung merendah, kepala kecilnya menyusup ke perpotongan leher Daehwi dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam melicuti pakaian Daehwi. Tekanan dan suhu di kamar ini naik, pendingin ruangan padahal sudah dingin. Daehwi hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang JinYoung lakukan.

Ia tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa mendesah serta menggerang, biar JinYoung malam ini bekerja.

Seprai telah tak berbentuk akibat aktivitas panas malam ini, dan jangan lupa decitan ranjang yang berderu. Saling bersahutan dengan erangan dan desahan nikmat di tiap penyatuan diri mereka.

...

"Nanti aku hanya membicarakan soal perusahaan saja pada Jihoon tidak lebih." JinYoung berujar di depan Daehwi yang tengah memasangkan dasi di lehernya.

Daehwi hanya tertawa, "kau bercumbu dengan Jihoon pun aku tidak akan marah." Masih sibuk dengan dasi JinYoung. Daehwi ini hatinya seperti apa ya? Tidakkah ia marah atau khawatir. "Pakaian pemberian Jihoon sangat cocok untukmu." Daehwi masih memandangi JinYoung.

"Bukannya ini pilihanmu sayang." Kepala JinYoung turun, bibirnya tepat berada di tulang selangkangan Daehwi. Mengecup beberapa kali tempat itu. Daehwi menggeram, lidah dingin JinYoung membuatnya meremang, membasahi beberapa bagian lehernya. "Kau harus berangkat sekarang." Agak terbata-bata karena afeksi yang diberikan oleh JinYoung. Tubuh JinYoung terdorong, spasi seketika ada di antara mereka. Daehwi tidak mau Jihoon menunggu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah aku berangkat sayang." JinYoung pamit tidak lupa mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening sang kekasih dan langsung bergegas, sesuai yang Daehwi perintahkan.

...

Nuansa romantis dengan alunan musik yang katanya milik orang kelas atas, api menyala di sumbu lilin. Melelehkan lilin dengan tidak tergesa-gesa dan begitu perlahan tanpa terlihat, dipadukan dentingan piring beradu dengan pisau dan garpu yang mengkilap kala mengenai cahaya lilin atau cahaya lampu

JinYoung tidak terlalu banyak menyuap daging panggang; menu andalan restoran ini. Rasa enggan merasuk di diri. Sedari tadi pandangannya tidak lepas dari arloji di tangan kirinya, mencoba membunuh kebosanan dengan mengamati pergerakan waktu.

Ini tak lebih dari makan malam biasa, saat bertemu JinYoung mengecup punggung tangan Jihoon dan menarikkan kursi untuk kekasihnya itu.

Semua itu sebuah lakon semata.

Yang terlontar dan menjadi pokok pembahasan tidak jauh dari bisnis dan perkembangan hubungan kedua perusahaan mereka, begitu tidak kontras dengan suasana dan nuansa malam ini. Adapun biasanya erat dengan tema romantis dan cinta.

"Bagaimana kita habiskan waktu untuk berlibur, misalnya ke Swiss begitu? " JinYoung hampir tersedak, untuk tidak sempat. Sebuah pertanyaan membalut manis sebuah ajakan Jihoon lontarkan. _Wine_ merah di hadapan diteguk penuh rasa dan enggan rasanya untuk berhenti meneguknya. "Kita lihat saja dulu, aku begitu sibuk. Susah sekali membagi waktu." Sebuah alibi melayang menjadi sebuah alasan untuk menghindar.

"Sekarang Daehwi sedang sibuk apa?" JinYoung mencoba basa-basi.

"Katanya sibuk _project_ terbaru untuk penyanyi pendatang baru, kau tahu Lai Kuanlin?" Jihoon langsung antusias saat JinYoung bertanya soal Daehwi.

"Pasti dia sibuk." JinYoung menyuap potongan daging kesekian ke mulutnya, "Iya, kami tidak punya waktu lagi untuk bersama."

"Aku sangat berterima kasih untuknya yang mana telah memilihkan pakaian untukku, bukankah ini sangat bagus." Sambil memberi isyarat pada Jihoon jika ia memakai pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Daehwi.

Rasa puas menghinggapi perasaan JinYoung, memamerkan pakaian yang di pilihkan Daehwi. Adapun Jihoon mengeluarkan uangnya menebus pakaian itu dan Daehwi memasangkan pada tubuhnya.

Ironis.

"Daehwi memang hebat dalam memilih pakaian. Akan aku sampaikan nanti." Jihoon memandang JinYoung, ia setuju dengan JinYoung.

"Aku ingin sekali dekat dan mengenal Daehwi, sepertinya dia orang yang menarik." Akting JinYoung begitu hebat bukan?

"Kapan-kapan ajak Daehwi makan malam bersama kita bagaimana?"

"Boleh saja." JinYoung kembali menyesap _winenya_ , memandangi Jihoon dari balik kaca gelas. Makan malam bersama Daehwi dan Jihoon, sepertinya tidak buruk bukan?

 _ **Bersambung...**_

 **A/N**

 **Hai! Apa kabar semuanya?!**

 **Chapter pertama tidak sempat menyapa kalian, senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi di FFN setelah sekian lama vakum dari sini, aku merindukan semuanya termasuk dikasih review oleh guest yang kadang misterius dan ngangenin.**

 **Semoga fanfiction JinHwi ini bisa diterima di FFN ya!**

 **Oke deh, ini bagian yang paling ku tunggu, yaitu balas review wkwk**

 **Pi** **(** **Guest** **) : Gak ada yang kanibal kok di sini wkwkw, Guanlian sudah sama aku wkwkw**

 **Seolhanna97** **(** **Guest** **) : Panggilannya 'thor' wkwkw, iya ini udah dilanjut kok. Makasih udah mampir :***


	3. 3rd

_**Proudly Present ...**_

 **Affair**

 **By Violanda**

 **All the cast are belong to God, but this story is my own**

 **Warn! Genderswitch AU, bot as female**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Enjoy The Story!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Hidup seorang Bae JinYoung adalah kesempurnaan, beberapa bulan lalu JinYoung telah resmi diangkat sebagai pimpinan perusahaan Keluarga Bae, saat ini JinYoung merasa jika hidupnya begitu indah.

Kekasih yang cantik.

Dan karir yang bagus.

Bibir JinYoung senantiasa menyunggingkan senyuman, otot wajahnya tertarik ke atas. Berkontraksi sedari tadi. Matanya terus terpusat pada layar ponsel, benda canggih itu menampakkan gambar sang kekasih, Lee Daehwi.

Sama halnya dengan JinYoung, Daehwi juga memiliki karir cemerlang dan kian menanjak. Bekerja di balik layar dunia artis, berkat tangan dingin serta kecerdasan. Musik ciptaannya sukses menghantar tiap penyanyi yang membawakannya, jarang ia gagal dalam hal ini.

Cinta mereka pun sesukses karir yang dititi. Kisah cinta dambaan tiap insan yang melihat tentu iri, mereka pasangan sempurna.

Romansa cinta tak kenal pudar dan luntur, tiap hari kian tumbuh subur dan enggan layu. JinYoung sangat mencintai sang kekasih, tak ada cinta selain Daehwi. Tak ada sosok lain pengisi hati dan pikirannya selain Daehwi.

Menyulam ikatan semenjak tahun terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama, hitungan jari di dapat angka lima tahun lamanya. Tidak mengherankan jika semakin erat dan mesra layaknya pasangan baru jadi semalam.

Hari-hari mereka diisi dengan cerita cinta mereka, saling bermalam di kediaman masing-masing. Keintiman mereka juga semakin dekat.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di salah satu kediaman di antara mereka, kadang jika bosan mereka akan berpindah kediaman. Mencari suasana baru

JinYoung yang mana sejak masuk perguruan tinggi sudah tinggal sendiri dan Daehwi juga tinggal sendiri karena orang tuanya tinggal di Amerika.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan sang empu, bergetar. Beradu di permukaan meja. Lamunan JinYoung terpaksa diputuskan, mata menangkap tulisan yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Menunjukkan nama sang ayah tengah berusaha tersambung pada anak laki-laki kebanggaan.

"Iya ayah?" Tanpa pikir dua kali dan membuat ayahnya menunggu, telinganya langsung ditempeli benda persegi canggih ini.

"..."

"Makan malam? Baiklah." Nada penuh ketakziman kentara terdengar keluar dari mulut sang Bae muda.

"..."

Sambungan teleponnya diputus ketika kata penutup telah terlontarkan, ayahnya meminta untuk datang pada acara makan malam, digelar hari ini. Katanya dengan kolega bisnis mereka.

Menyambut baik perintah sang ayah dan enggan mengecewakan calon rekannya nanti, mungkin saja. Maka lekas di sambar ponselnya kembali. Mengabari dengan segera sang kekasih agar nanti malam tidak usah memasak berlebih karena ia akan makan di luar.

~...~

Suasana eksklusif amat kentara, restoran jelas sekali sering di datangi oleh mereka yang uangnya tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Pelayan menyambut sopan dengan pakaian rapi dan selalu tanggap pada pelanggan.

Piring putih mengkilap dengan sepotong daging sapi kualitas terbaik di atasnya, di masak oleh juru masak handal. Aroma wangi kala mata pisau membelah daging menyeruak muncul.

Daging di piring JinYoung sisa setengah, gelas winenya hampir kosong. Dengan penuh kepekaan pelayan dengan senang hati menuangkan kembali likuid hasil fermentasi anggur ke gelasnya.

JinYoung sedari tadi hanya menikmati hidangan tanpa menikmati hal lain di acara kecil-kecilan malam ini, lebih memilik menaruh perhatian pada daging masak berselimut saus di depannya. Bersama garpu dan pisau bermata tajam di genggaman.

Makan malam kali ini tidak jauh dari kata bisnis, isinya hanya itu melulu. Ia datang bersama ayahnya dan Paman Jeon-tangan kanan ayahnya.

Lawannya adalah seorang pria seumuran ayahnya memboyong istri beserta sang anak perempuannya, yang ia duga berumur sepantarannya.

"Ini JinYoung, sekarang ia yang memimpin perusahaan di cabang Korea." Ayah JinYoung memperkenalkan putranya, JinYoung memberi isyarat hormat melalui gerakan tubuh.

"Dia anak yang tampan, tentu serasi sekali dengan Jihoon kami yang manis," ujar pria seumur ayahnya menimpali.

Pendengaran JinYoung mencoba untuk tak salah tangkap untuk tiap perkataan orang di hadapannya.

"Rencana malam ini selain membahas bisnis bukannya ingin membicarakan perjodohan anak kita." JinYoung agak kaget dengan perkataan ayahnya.

Ia akan dijodohkan?

"JinYoung, ini Jihoon calon tunanganmu."

~...~

Tidak habis pikir JinYoung pada sang ayah, memberikan keputusan sepihak dengan berniat menjodohkannya atau memang sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahnya pada anak rekan bisnis.

Namanya Park Jihoon, JinYoung akui dia gadis berparas cantik. Baru saja berkenalan, kala acara itu berlangsung tentunya.

Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih, dan bahkan telah berencana tidak lama lagi akan memperkenalkan Daehwi ke keluarganya. Tapi, kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?

Ini di luar kehendak dan rencana JinYoung sebelumnya, denyut kepala tak kunjung beranjak semenjak mendengar dan menyaksikan keputusan dirinya dijodohkan.

Kalimat penolakan tidak dapat keluar serta-merta, mengingat kembali begitu rentan kondisi sang ayah. Tak ingin gegabah dan berakibat pada keadaan ayahnya yang akan menunjukkan reaksi tidak mengenakkan.

Daehwi menatap kekasihnya yang sedari tadi gusar, semenjak beberapa saat lalu mendatangkan diri selepas pulang menghadiri makan malam bersama sang ayah dan rekan kerja. Mendekatkan tubuh dan memeluk erat JinYoung, mencoba mencari tahu apa gerangan yang terjadi. "Kenapa sayang? Ada masalah?" Berusaha memberi nada ceria, setelah mengobservasi jika sang kekasih tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus.

"Ayah menjodohkanku." Kalimat berisi sekitar tujuh suku kata terlontar, dilemparkan Daehwi senyuman manis terpoles di bibir, menatap JinYoung lembut, "dengan anak rekan bisnisnya, tapi aku sudah denganmu Hwi ..." Menyambung ucapan dengan nada lirih serta lesu tergambar jelas tiap pergerakan tubuh.

Daehwi mengelus rambut JinYoung. "Jalani saja dulu, mungkin nanti kau jadi cinta." JinYoung menatap sang kekasih. "Kau tidak marah? Dan apa-apaan kau bicara seperti itu?" Suara JinYoung agak meninggi.

"Aku marah pun tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan, jujur hatiku sakit. Tapi aku bisa apa, marah padamu hanya semakin membuatmu pusing. Dan kau jalani saja dulu, mungkin saja jodohmu adalah dia." Daehwi berusaha keras agak tidak menangis. Hati perempuan mana yang sanggup dibeginikan, ia berusaha tegar dan tidak ingin semakin membuat JinYoung terpuruk karena ia menampakkan ekspresi berlebih.

"Tidak! Aku hanya cinta kau dan selamanya kau hanya jadi milikku." JinYoung memberi tanda jika emosinya akan meledak, dengan inisiatif Daehwi lekas memeluk tubuh JinYoung dan memberi ketenangan. JinYoung tengah rentan sekarang, napas memburu dapat Daehwi rasakan serta agak tersengal-sengal. Memberikan ketenangan melalui usapan lembut adalah pilihan Daehwi saat ini, anggap saja sebagai sebuah pertolongan pertama.

"Lupakan hal ini, bagaimana jika kita menonton film terbaru?" Mengalihkan topik adalah cara terbaik agar JinYoung tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah ini. Langkah ke berikutnya dilakukan, Daehwi berharap JinYoung segera tenang.

...

Dua kali limabelas menit telah berlalu, entah berapa putaran sudah jarum panjang tipis di jam tangannya berputar. Berkeliling penuh dari angka pertama hingga ke angka pertama lagi dan begitu seterusnya sampai waktu berjalan hampir setengah jam sudah.

Daehwi harap cemas, sang kawan dekat sebut saja sahabat, tak kunjung datang. Ini begitu jauh dari janji bertemu mereka, Daehwi tidak suka menunggu lebih-lebih ia cukup rindu.

Lama tak bertemu, terakhir bertatap muka ketika upacara kelulusan di sekolah menengah pertama. Mereka harus terpisah oleh ruang dan waktu selama bertahun-tahun, hanya saling bertukar kabar melalui daring.

Daehwi selalu berkisah tentang keseharian dan tentu tak lupa kisah indah hubungannya dengan JinYoung, Daehwi makin bahagia kala mendengar kabar jika sang sahabat telah mendapatkan pasangan dan akan segera menggelar pertunangan.

Sambil menyendok es krim di mangkuk putih, Daehwi sudah tidak sabar bertemu sahabatnya. Perasaan membuncah, tentu ia sudah berubah banyak pastinya.

"Daehwi!" Terkejut kala telinga menangkap suara seseorang memanggil namanya, kepala bergerak mencari sumber suara dan berusaha memastikan jika tebakannya bener. Itu adalah sahabatnya. Berjalan agak cepat ke arah meja yang ia tempati.

"Apa kabar Jihoon?" sapanya ramah.

~...~

Gelap, hampir gelap.

Penerangan amat minim dalam kamar yang biasa ia tempati dan sudah banyak kenangan ia lukis di sini, hanya duduk diam pada buncu ranjang. Hampir di sisi ujungnya. Bertemankan air mata yang tiada ingin beranjak atau mengering dari sumbernya.

Membiarkan pipi tirusnya tergenang air asin dari tubuhnya itu, tanpa peduli lagi penampilan saat ini.

Memandangi nanar koper di hadapan, telah terisi penuh pakaian. Meski sudah lumayan lama, Daehwi terus bertanya kenapa dadanya semakin sesak dan semakin sakit.

Ia ingat, tadi selepas bertemu Jihoon hatinya menjadi begitu sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang di tatap iba oleh supir taksi yang mengantar. Raut wajahnya nampak mempertanyakan kenapa sang penumpang berderai air mata.

Ia kembali mengingat, Jihoon menceritakan sosok calon tunangannya. Bercerita panjang lebar hingga mencapai klimaks, yaitu kala potret sosok calon tunangan sang sahabat.

Itu adalah Bae JinYoung, Jihoon juga mengenalkan namanya. Bae JinYoung yang sama dengan nama kekasihnya dan sosok yang sama pula, hanya ada satu Bae JinYoung seperti itu setahu Daehwi. Bae JinYoung kekasihnya dan calon tunangan Jihoon.

Sebuah kebetulan atau suratan Tuhan, Daehwi kini pasrah dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebuah kenyataan telak menamparnya secara batin dan pikiran, sebuah kenyataan bahwa perempuan yang dijodohkan dengan sang kekasih ternyata adalah sahabatnya sendiri-Park Jihoon.

Dunia ini begitu kejam.

Sekali kejam sampai terlalu, dan membuat mati kutu. Daehwi tak dapat menyalahkan Tuhan, tapi hal yang ia bisa lakukan adalah mengalah. Ia tidak bisa melawan ayah JinYoung dan bersaing dengan sang sahabat, Daehwi enggan menerima kenyataan itu.

Secara tak langsung Jihoon menjadi seterunya, Daehwi menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Maka sebab itu Daehwi memilih mundur, ia terlalu setia dengan persahabatannya. Tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jihoon. Ia pergi meninggalkan JinYoung, sebaiknya memang begitu bukan.

Memilih ikatan persahabatan ketimbang ikatan percintaan, hatinya menjerit berseru tidak. Enggan menjauh dan pergi dari sisi JinYoung, lelaki yang ia cintai sungguh. Namun, ia punya budi dan tahu adab. Tidak bagus persahabatan hancur sebab percintaan bukan?

Daehwi tak ingin dicap sebagai orang egois karena kekeh atau berkeras hati memikirkan perihal kebahagiaannya sendiri, telinganya amat tidak senang mendengar celaan orang lain perihal dirinya. Maka sebab itu, satu dari banyak alasan ia harus pergi dari sisi JinYoung.

 _ **Bersambung**_ _ **...**_

A/N

Harusnya aku gak mengharapkan feedback dari reader tapi ya namanya aja manusia. Maaf ya kalau agak kasar, aku kasih kalian cerita yang aku anggap lumayanlah dari apa yang pernah ku tulis dulu, aku gak minta apa-apa. Cuma minta respon dan feedback dari kalian aja, apa yang bisa aku benahi dalam cerita ini, aku liat yang liat banyak tapi yah mungkin aja kalian gak suka.

Jujur dari dulu aku gak suka sama review yang singkat banget, "next!", "lanjut". Aku harap kalian bisa apresiasi setiap karya yang kalian nikmati dan baca, bukan cuma aku aja tapi yang lain.

Oke deh, sebaiknya aku kasih aware aja. Ini bakal di-update kelakuannya jika reviewnya nambah lima, syukur-syukur 10 wkwkw

Regarts, violanda :*

p.s : dilarang spam komen juga!


End file.
